


Just Another Moment

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Colette have another moment in Jakarta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alidiabin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/gifts).



**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** 1x04 Eastern Exposure  
 **Pairing:** Colette Valois/Dean Lowrey

* * *

Jakarta was hot and humid and not a place Colette liked too much. She did like the buzzing energy of most places, but it was different here. Here, the market made her feel like she was suffocating. No, she had never liked Jakarta very much.

With a frown, she lifted her glass and took a sip of bourbon. Not the brightest idea, getting drunk in this climate. But she did not plan on it. She just wanted to have enough to be able to fall asleep in these temperatures.

“Thought you didn’t like Jakarta.” a voice cut from behind her and Colette’s lips formed a smile as Dean sat down next to her at the bar, ordering himself a whiskey.

“I don’t.” Colette nodded, toasting him with her glass. “But alcohol makes everything bearable.”

“True that.” Dean muttered, almost emptying his glass at once. The French stewardess lifted her eyebrows in surprise, but kept her mouth shut. They had all had days like this.

“Where’s Kate?” he asked her, looking around the bar.

“She went out.” Colette shrugged, nursing her drink.

“So you’re all alone here?” her pilot wondered, giving her a surprised look. It wasn’t technically against regulations for stewardesses to go out alone, but Jakarta was one of the places where they often stuck together, for their own safety.

“Not really. Though I think they forgot me a while ago.” Colette turned and looked at Laura and Maggie, who were just climbing on the tables. When she cast a look at Dean, she saw his eyes widen almost comically and stifled a laugh behind her hand.

“Should I stop them?” he wondered, tilting his head slightly. “Before they embarrass Pan Am?”

She shrugged, emptying her glass. Dean followed suit.

“You know what, I haven’t seen anything.” he decided, paid for his drink and asked if he could have a bottle, making sure that the bartender saw the American dollars in his wallet.

“Are you going back upstairs?” Colette asked him when he got his bottle.

“Yeah, before Kate finds out I saw her sister dance on a table and kills me for it.” he joked. Colette stared at her empty glass briefly before deciding that she should probably return to her room, too. Maybe she would be fast asleep when Maggie finally returned and sleep through the other woman’s drunken attempts to undress and clean herself up. Colette slid from the barstool and took a few quick steps, hooking her arm through Dean’s and giving him a soft smile when he stared at her in surprise. They made their way upstairs in quiet, quickly saying goodbye. Colette was unlocking the door to her room when Dean ran into his.

“Dammit. Ted!” he yelled, knocking against the wood. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” he exclaimed when there was no answer.

Colette stuck her head out the door, an amused smile playing on her lips.

“Did he stand you up?” she asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorjamb.

“He said he needed something from the room when I went downstairs, I gave him my keys. Dammit!” Dean cursed again, turning and sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Colette hesitated. She was sharing the room with Maggie, who had left most of her clothes thrown around when she got ready.

“Wait here.” she told Dean, returning to her room and picking up Maggie’s clothes, throwing them into the other woman’s suitcase and closing it before returning to the hallway. Dean looked up at her.

“Wanna keep me company?” he asked her and Colette shrugged.

“Maybe. But I think we would be more comfortable in chairs.” she pointed out, opening the door for him. She saw him hesitate briefly before he got up clumsily, walking past her and pausing briefly in the room before he let her steer towards the balcony. Maggie had moved their table and chairs outside before Laura had started screaming in the other room, and now Colette was actually thankful for that.

“Barkeep.” Colette joked when she set two glasses in front of him and took the second chair, leaning back in it. “ _Merci_.”

Dean raised his glass and clinked it against hers before he took a sip of his drink, shaking his head.

“Laura Cameron dancing on a table. Never thought I’d see the day.” he laughed and Colette shook her head, chuckling lightly.

“Ah, we were all young.” she shrugged, feeling Dean’s gaze on her.

“No. No, I don’t think you were ever this young.” he softly muttered and Colette suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

“You forget, I let a man paint me when I was nineteen.” she reminded him, taking another sip of her drink. Dutch courage sounded about as good of an idea right now as modeling naked had back then.

“There is that.” Dean allowed, tilting his head at her. “Do you have that painting still?” he asked her and the French woman suddenly wondered if this wasn’t his first drink.

“ _Non_.” she lied, thankful that the darkness out on the balcony hid her blush.

“Shame.” her friend sighed, finishing his drink and twirling the glass in his hand, apparently deep in thought. He slowly set it down and drew a deep breath. “About Paris-” he started and Colette quickly cut him off before he could embarrass himself.

“It was only a moment.” she repeated her previous words to him, surprised when his head snapped up and by the intensity of his stare. She swallowed thickly, feeling tipsy from the alcohol and dizzy from the heat. Slowly, she stood.

“I think I heard Ted ask about a TV when we arrived.” she told Dean, walking over to the door, the message clear. The pilot got up and went over to her, pausing in the doorway.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he muttered, staring at her. Colette’s breath caught in her throat when he touched her elbow.

“And you are drunk, Captain.” she pointed out. “What are you doing, Dean?” she asked, her voice soft when he leaned in slightly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“I don’t know.” he admitted before closing the gap and brushing his lips over hers. She felt her heart stop and it took everything she had not to wrap her arms around him and kiss him back. Instead she kept her lips closed and clenched her hands into fists until he leaned back, a confused look on his face.

“You should go and see if you can find Ted.” she whispered. She watched as Dean swallowed and his eyes flickered to her lips again before he leaned back.

“Colette…”

“Just another moment.” she told him, giving what she hoped was a reassuring smile, trying to let him know that she wouldn’t hold that episode against him any more than she did Paris.

“How often are you going to say that?” he asked her, and just like that, she suddenly felt anger and frustration well up inside of her.

“Depends. How long will it take you to get over Bridget?” she threw at him, raising an eyebrow pointedly. She would not be a rebound, she had been that too many times already. Dean took a step back and looked away from her, taking a deep breath.

“I should probably see if I can find Ted.” he muttered, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

“You should.” Colette agreed, watching as he nodded and pushed himself away from her doorway. She watched him slowly walk down the hallway and turn towards the stairs before she closed the door, resting her forehead against it and drawing a shaky breath, her lips still tingling from the kiss.

 _fin._


End file.
